The Hardest Thing To Do Is Say Goodbye
by notsosmartgirl
Summary: This is a story before Caine meets Sam for the ending Gone. It's about Drake x Diana x Caine. Hints of other couples. I'm not very good at these summaries.


"Diana, get back here." Caine said with a harsh voice.

"I'm here." Diana replied.

Diana was storming out of the Coates Academy Office when Drake started to tick her off.

"I was just teasing." Drake smirked.

Diana rolled her eyes and headed toward Caine.

"I'm here, what do you want?"

Caine looked at her, and replied in a nicer tone, "We need to secure the area where Sam Temple is."

"Why can't I just kill him? I can do it. Save the trouble." Drake replied, grinning.

"We need to gather the Power." Caine said, harshly. "You know that."

Drake sighed and headed out the door.

"I'm going to Perdido Beach. You guys coming?" Drake said.

Diana quickly followed Drake with Caine by her side. They stopped by to get some supplies, weapons, and prepare for fight when they reached the destination. Drake grabbed the deadliest gun and Diana grabbed a knife.

"Caine. Pick a weapon." Diana said.

"Don't need one. I have the Power."

Drake grunted and they headed out. They headed down toward Perdido Beach, where Sam Temple would be. Caine's twin brother. Sam and Astrid saw through Caine's plan and it was a start of a war.

"I'm so ready." Drake said, walking beside Diana.

"You're always ready to kill someone." Diana said, and Drake responded with a grin.

"Diana." Caine said.

"Yeah?" Diana asked.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered. "Just be careful."

Drake grunted and they continued walking. Caine was never good with girls. They grew tired of walking and decided to rest for the night.

"I'm so tired." Drake moaned, drifting off into an easy sleep.

It was just Diana and Caine.

"Caine, I want you to know th-"

Before she could finish, a rustling in the bushes were heard.

"What was that?" asked Diana. She had fear plastered all over her face.

Caine took cover of her and Drake awoke. Diana approached the bush and looked closer. She was quickly pulled in.

"Diana!" Caine and Drake called.

They glared at each other, but soon headed toward the bush with Diana inside.

"Guys." Diana said. "I just fell."

She had a scraped her knee and t was bleeding. Hard.

"Here." Drake offered her his shirt.

"I don't want your scum." She said.

"Just take it. You wanna bleed to death?"

Diana cautiously took the shirt and wrapped it around her wound.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Drake smirked.

"You scared me Diana." Caine said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared the almighty Caine." Diana teased.

Caine brushed it off and replied, "What would I do if something did happen?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I don't know." Diana said.

What could she say? He looked at hr intensely, seeking an answer she couldn't give.

"Let's get to bed." Drake muttered. "Big day tomorrow."

Drake bends down next to a tree and sat down. He quickly drifted off.

"Diana, I-"

"Save it." She said. "Drake's right for once, we need sleep."

Caine lay down and Diane was stuck between Caine and Drake. She snuggled closer, feeling the warmth of both of them. She smiled.

Morning came and Drake was up.

"Get up." Drake said, kicking Diane's head.

"Ow." Diane said, rubbing her head.

"Let's go." Drake said.

"Drake." Caine cautioned.

The trio headed off to Perdido Beach. It was now or never. Astrid noticed them right away and sent Diane a nasty look.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled.

Drake grabbed her throat and hoisted her up. His whip tightened every second.

"Drake!" Diana yelled.

Drake let go.

"We only need you to get to Sam." Caine said.

"Well, you can't have me." She said.

"No one wants you." Drake said, chuckling.

"Sam does." Astrid says. "Anyways, I have a little brother to look after."

"He can come to." Caine said.

Astrid refused to move. Drake pointed his gun.

"Come, are you get your head shot."

"Sam would kill you."

"That's kind of the point." Said Drake.

Astrid hesitated, but followed them.

"Take her to the Academy." Said Caine.

"Together?" Drake and Diana complained.

"No, I'm sure one of you would kill the other." Caine said. "Diana, stay here. Drake go."

Drake sighed and left.

"Diana, I just want to know who will be in charge when I'm gone in a couple of days."

Caine looked hurt. He didn't' want to leave.

"I'll be in charge. If Drake was in charge….it wouldn't be a good thing." Diana chuckled.

Caine stared into her eyes. He wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Caine, this is silly, let's get going." Diane said.

Caine watched as she led the way, slowly, But surely, walking away from him.


End file.
